Black Paradise II
by yuunicorn
Summary: Ini adalah sequel dari Black Paradise. (Bagi yang belum baca Black Paradise bagian I, silahkan baca terlebih dahulu) Boys Love. YunJae. Yunho x Jaejoong. Changmin. Yoochun. Junsu. Slight!KrisHan.
1. Chapter 1

**BLACK PARADISE II**

**Author:**

yuunicorn

**Genre:**

Boys' love, Action, Sci-fi. Crime

**Rating:**

M

**Cast(s):**

Changmin. Yunho. Jaejoong. Yoochun. Junsu

Dujun. Kris. Luhan

Etc.

**Disclaimer:**

The casts belong to their own selves, except OC.

This story is inspired by Bloody Monday and The Amazing Spiderman, but the plot belongs to the author – _yuunicorn_

**Warning:**

No beta-read. No editing. Typo(s) everywhere

No Bash. No Flame

**A/N:**

Cerita ini adalah sequel dari fanfic Black Paradise. Jadi, bagi yang belum membacanya, tolong dibaca dulu. Jika tidak, jangan salahkan saya kalau kalian bingung.

.

.

.

Awal Bulan Maret, 2014. Jeju – South Korea.

_Jeju Cherry Blossom Festival_

Festival bunga sakura kali ini tampak berbeda. Pasalnya Menteri Kebudayaan Korea Selatan ikut serta dalam pembukaan festival tersebut yang terselenggara di depan _Sports Complex Plaza_. Disana tersaji berbagai pertunjukkan yang dapat dinikmati oleh setiap pengunjung, selain menikmati keindahan bunga sakura yang bermekaran di pulau yang indah itu.

Beberapa pertunjukan pembuka telah ditampilkan. Kini giliran sang menteri untuk memberikan sambutan dihadapan warga. Riuh tepuk tangan mengantarkan langkah sang menteri menuju panggung. Sambutan yang cukup singkat diberikan dan riuh tepuk tangan kembali terdengar setelah sang menteri menyelesaikan sambutan dan turun dari panggung.

"Silahkan lewat sini, Pak Menteri," salah seorang _bodyguard_ menuntun arah sang menteri meninggalkan _Sports Complex Plaza_. Sementara beberapa _bodyguard_ lainnya membentuk barisan pelindung demi keamanan sang menteri.

"Tunggu sebentar," ujar sang menteri. Dia urung masuk ke dalam mobil yang akan membawanya ke tempat kunjungan selanjutnya.

"Ada apa, Pak?"

"Apa kita masih memiliki cukup waktu sebelum pergi? Aku ingin berjalan-jalan sebentar," sang menteri memberitahukan keinginannya.

"Tapi, Pak —" salah satu _bodyguard_ ingin menyela, tetapi urung karena dicegah oleh salah satu rekannya dan menyuruhnya untuk membawa mobil, sementara rekan-rekannya yang lain akan menemani sang menteri berjalan-jalan.

"Kami akan menemani Bapak," sang menteri berterima kasih, kemudian berjalan menyusuri jalanan diikuti para _bodyguard_. Sang menteri tampak menikmati pemandangan di sisian jalan yang dipenuhi pohon sakura yang bermekaran.

Sedangkan dari arah lain, terlihat seorang pemuda bertopi tengah berlari dengan sangat cepat guna menghindari kejaran beberapa orang dewasa. Dia terus berlari tanpa peduli harus menabrak pejalan kaki lain yang membuatnya harus menerima umpatan. Dia bahkan tidak peduli saat menerobos rombongan sang menteri hingga membuat sang menteri terjatuh.

"Maafkan aku!" teriaknya dan berlalu begitu saja dengan seringai yang tercetak jelas dibibirnya.

.

.

.

Seoul, South Korea. Seminggu kemudian…

"MENTERI KEBUDAYAAN KOREA SELATAN MENINGGAL AKIBAT VIRUS BARU"

"VIRUS BARU YANG BELUM TERIDENTIFIKASI MENJADI PENYEBAB MENINGGALNYA MENTERI KEBUDAYAAN KOREA SELATAN"

Itulah dua contoh dari berbagai macam headline dari berbagai media tentang berita meninggalnya sang menteri. Tidak ada yang tahu kapan dan dimana sang menteri terinfeksi. Dugaan sementara adalah saat sang menteri bertandang ke Jeju untuk mengikuti festival bunga sakura disana.

Pihak rumah sakit pun membenarkan tentang virus baru yang menyerang sang menteri. Para dokter yang dibantu oleh para ilmuwan saat ini tengah berupaya untuk meneliti lebih lanjut mengenai virus tersebut agar mereka dapat membuat _antidote_ sehingga tidak ada lagi korban.

.

.

.

Pertengahan Bulan Maret, 2014. Seoul – South Korea.

Kantor Mahkamah Agung Korea Selatan.

Rapat yang diketuai sang hakim agung tentang penyelidikan kasus korupsi yang melibatkan petinggi negara baru saja selesai. Orang-orang di dalam ruangan itu mulai meninggalkan tempat, termasuk sang hakim agung. Dia kembali ke ruangannya untuk bersiap-siap pulang karena dia sudah berjanji pada keluarganya untuk ikut makan malam.

"Anda mau pulang, Pak?" salah seorang staf bertanya kepadanya saat dia baru keluar dari dalam ruangannya. Sang hakim agung itu mengangguk, lalu meninggalkan tempat setelah berpamitan. Dia berjalan menuju parkiran dimana mobilnya berada.

"Ouch!" sang hakim memekik tertahan kala merasakan tangannya seperti tertusuk sesuatu saat hendak membuka pintu mobil. Setitik darah keluar dari tempat dia tertusuk.

"Tsk, siapa yang iseng seperti ini?" hakim agung itu berujar, kemudian masuk ke dalam mobil dan melajukannya keluar dari pelataran kantor mahkamah agung.

.

.

.

Seoul, South Korea. Seminggu kemudian…

"HAKIM AGUNG KOREA SELATAN MENJADI KORBAN BARU DARI VIRUS BARU TANPA NAMA"

"HAKIM AGUNG MENINGGAL AKIBAT VIRUS TANPA NAMA. ANTIDOTE BELUM JUGA DITEMUKAN"

Korea Selatan kembali geger akibat kabar meninggalnya hakim agung yang dikenal bersih dan jujur. Rakyat tidak menyangka bahwa sang hakim agung menjadi korban dari virus yang mematikan, setelah sebelumnya menyerang menteri kebudayaan mereka.

Para ahli dan pekerja kesehatan merasa kecolongan. Padahal mereka sudah melakukan penyuluhan ke seluruh penjuru negeri tentang virus baru tersebut agar warga berhati-hati dan semakin menjaga baik kesehatan mereka. Dan akibat kejadian ini membuat para ilmuwan yang ditugaskan untuk meneliti virus tersebut harus bekerja lebih keras lagi sebelum korban kembali jatuh.

.

.

.

Akhir Bulan Maret, 2014. Seoul – South Korea.

Korea Selatan digemparkan oleh pengumuman yang baru saja disampaikan oleh Kepala Staf Gabungan Angkatan Bersenjata Korea Selatan. Pengumuman tersebut menyatakan bahwa Korea Utara yang tengah melakukan latihan militer telah menjatuhkan sejumlah peluru di wilayah perairan sekitar Pulau Paekyong milik Korea Selatan. Segera setelahnya, pihak militer langsung dikirim untuk mengevakuasi penduduk dan melakukan serangan balasan.

Kepala Staf Gabungan Angkatan Bersenjata Korea Selatan pun segera menuju Pulau Paekyong setelah memberikan pengumuman. Bersama beberapa anak buahnya, dia pergi kesana dengan mengendarai mobil militer negara. Selama perjalanan sang kepala staf tetap memantau keadaan di sekitar pulau Paekyong.

"Ada apa?" sang Kepala Staf bertanya saat dirasakan mobil yang mereka tumpangi berhenti.

"Sepertinya ada kecelakaan, Pak," anak buahnya yang bertindak sebagai sopir menjawab. "Saya akan melihatnya," dia melanjutkan, kemudian keluar dari mobil. Tak berapa lama, dia kembali dan mengabarkan bahwa mereka harus putar balik karena jalan yang akan mereka lewati tidak ditutup sementara karena kecelakaan tersebut.

"Ya sudah, kita putar balik." perintah sang kepala staf. Mereka pun akhirnya memilih jalan lain setelah sebelumnya menghubungi pihak bandara militer untuk memberitahu tentang keterlambatan mereka.

Butuh waktu hampir setengah jam hingga akhirnya mereka sampai di bandara militer. Sang Kepala Staf beserta rombongan yang sudah tiba lebih dulu dipersilahkan menaiki pesawat karena pesawat akan _take off_ beberapa saat kemudian.

"Ah – tunggu!" tiba-tiba kepala staf tersebut bersuara ketika dia hendak menaiki tangga pesawat.

"Ada apa, Pak?"

"Berkas-berkasku ketinggalan. Kalian masuklah ke pesawat dulu," sang kepala staf mempersilahkan. Dia sendiri pergi menuju mobil militer yang tadi ditumpanginya untuk mengambil berkas miliknya. Dia berjalan dengan sedikit cepat agar tidak membuat rombongannya menunggu terlalu lama lagi, namun sayangnya dia tidak berhati-hati hingga tersandung dan tubuhnya secara tidak sengaja menubruk orang lain.

"Ouch – maafkan aku," kepala tersebut meminta maaf sambil menahan rasa sakit di bagian lengannya yang tergores ujung kaca yang dibawa oleh orang yang ditubruknya.

"Tidak, Pak. Saya yang harusnya minta maaf," orang itu balas meminta maaf. "Lihatlah, lengan bapak tergores gara-gara saya," ucapnya lagi, kemudian menawarkan diri untuk mengobati luka gores tersebut.

"Tidak perlu. Aku sedang terburu-buru,"

Tanpa kepala staf itu sadari, orang itu menyeringai tipis.

.

.

.

Seoul, South Korea. Seminggu kemudian…

"VIRUS TANPA NAMA KEMBALI MENYERANG. KALI INI KORBAN MENINGGAL ADALAH KEPALA STAF GABUNGAN ANGKATAN BERSENJATA KOREA SELATAN"

Rakyat semakin tercengang dan ketakutan. Pemerintah semakin kalang kabut. Tim ahli belum juga bisa membuat _antidote_ yang tepat. Lalu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?

.

.

.

Markas NSS (_National Security Service_) – South Korea.

Changmin membanting foto-foto kondisi dari tiga petinggi negara yang menjadi korban virus tanpa nama itu. Disana jelas terlihat kondisi para korban yang mengenaskan – kulit dan daging dibeberapa titik terkikis hingga menampakkan tulang mereka. Dia tidak menyangka modus baru yang digunakan oleh oknum-oknum itu sangatlah berbahaya. Dia tidak tahu apakah akan terjadi penyerangan lagi terhadap petinggi negara? Atau malah wargalah yang menjadi sasaran baru mereka?

"Ini tidak boleh dibiarkan," Changmin mendesis. Dujun yang baru datang mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Kau kenapa, _hyung_?" Dujun bertanya. Changmin tidak menjawab. Dia menunjuk pada kumpulan foto yang tergeletak dimejanya.

Dujun kaget melihatnya. "Ini —"

Changmin mengangguk. Dia menghela nafas, kemudian bicara, "Seunghyun _hyung_ yang memberikannya barusan."

"Ini sangat mengerikan. Pantas tidak ada satu fotopun yang tersebar ke publik selama ini," Changmin mengangguk. "Lalu apa perintah Seunghyun _hyung_?"

"Kita diminta menyelidikinya secara diam-diam," Changmin menjawab.

"Hah? Kenapa?"

"Kementerian Pertahanan masih sakit hati pada NSS," Changmin tersenyum geli, begitu pula Dujun.

Mereka masih ingat bagaimana menteri pertahanan mengamuk di markas NSS karena tidak diberitahu akan adanya serangan pada presiden setahun yang lalu. Bagaimana bisa NSS mengambil tindakan sendiri tanpa melakukan koordinasi dengan kementerian pertahanan dan paspampres? Namun yang paling membuat sang menteri merah padam adalah sikap Seunghyun yang tampak santai menanggapi tingkah sang menteri. Seunghyun saat itu hanya berkata, _"Bukankah Anda yang menegaskan bahwa NSS tidak diperbolehkan menyentuh _Blue House_, termasuk menyentuh presiden? Itu berarti menjadi tugas Anda dan bawahan Anda, kan? Jadi, kami hanya bisa mengawasi presiden dari jauh. Dan lagi __—__ bagaimana bisa anda dan bawahan anda tidak mengetahuinya? Lucu sekali,"_ Celetukan itu sukses membuat sang menteri pergi dari markas NSS.

"So, kita akan menyelidikinya?" Dujun memastikan.

"_Sure!_" Changmin mengangguk mantap. "Ini tidak sekedar masalah kesehatan. Pemerintah hanya menutupinya dari publik agar warga hanya terfokus untuk menjaga kesehatan mereka,"

"Dan tugas kita mencari pelakunya," Dujun menambahkan dan mendapat anggukan dari Changmin. Pria jangkung itu pun memperhatikan kembali foto-foto yang berserakan di meja. Sedangkan Dujun permisi keluar ruangan untuk mencari informasi yang berkaitan dengan kasus yang akan mereka selidiki.

Changmin memperhatikan dengan seksama foto-foto tersebut. Otaknya pun bekerja mengaitkan hubungan diantara ketiga korban. Namun dia tidak menemukan petunjuk apapun mengenai hubungan diantara ketiganya. Changmin bahkan sampai memeriksa data personal ketiga korban, tetapi tetap saja hasilnya nihil.

Menteri Kebudayaan, Hakim Agung, Kepala Staf Gabungan Angkatan Bersenjata, hanya itulah yang dia ketahui sampai saat ini. Otaknya benar-benar buntu. "Argh! Coba ada Yunho — _hyung_," tanpa sadar dia menyebut nama Yunho, membuat suasana hatinya kembali tidak tenang.

"Yunho _hyung_ — dimana kau sebenarnya?" Tsk – Changmin tidak suka kalau pikirannya bercabang seperti saat ini kala dirinya sedang bekerja. Tapi ini salahnya juga, kenapa dia harus teringat Yunho? Jawabnya adalah karena selama ini – sebelum Yunho menghilang – Yunho-lah yang selalu membantunya memecahkan _clues_ atau _codes_ yang mereka temui pada setiap kasus.

"Tidak perlu membuat diri sendiri rumit dengan sesuatu yang rumit," tiba-tiba sebuah suara menyentakkan Changmin. Kata-kata itu adalah kata-kata Yunho. Pria berperawakan tinggi itu menoleh kearah pintu ruang kerjanya. Ah – ternyata bukan Yunho. Seunghyun-lah yang berdiri di ambang pintu. Entah sejak kapan sang ketua itu ada disana. Tanpa disuruh, Seunghyun masuk ke dalam ruangan Changmin, lalu berdiri tepat dihadapan Changmin. "Kau tidak lupa kata-kata yang barusan kuucapkan, kan?" nada suara Seunghyun terdengar menyangsikan.

Changmin tersenyum miris. "Mana mungkin aku lupa,"

"Tapi aku tidak melihatnya begitu," celetuk Seunghyun. Changmin mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Apa maksud ketua NSS yang berdiri dihadapannya ini?

"Kau tidak tenang, Changmin. Kau juga tidak fokus. Pikiranmu bercabang antara kasus yang sedang kita tangani dan Yunho yang hilang." Seunghyun mengungkapkan pendapatnya.

"Maaf," hanya itu yang bisa Changmin katakan karena apa yang Seunghyun katakan semuanya benar. Dia membuat dirinya sendiri rumit hingga membuatnya tidak tenang dan tidak fokus. Seharusnya dia bisa mengesampingkan masalah hilangnya Yunho untuk sementara waktu.

"Jika menurutmu menemukan hubungan diantara ketiga korban itu terlalu rumit, coba uraikan saja informasi dari setiap korban dan jangan coba menghubungkannya bila kau ragu," Changmin menatap bingung sang ketua, tetapi tak lama kemudian dia mengangguk paham.

"Boleh aku ijin keluar sebentar?"

"Untuk?" Seunghyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Menenangkan diri," dan tanpa persetujuan Seunghyun, dia langsung pergi begitu saja.

.

.

.

"Ah – kenyang!" Changmin mengelus perutnya setelah menghabiskan beberapa porsi makanan di restoran. _Geez_ – ternyata ini yang Changmin maksud dengan menenangkan diri. Dia keluar restoran dengan wajah sumringah. Dia melangkah santai di sepanjang trotoar, enggan untuk kembali ke markas. Langkahnya membawanya menuju sebuah taman. Dia mengambil tempat pada sebuah bangku.

Changmin menghela nafas. Sejurus kemudian pandangannya terarah pada orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang dihadapannya. Bagaimana nasib orang-orang ini bila virus itu malah menjadi wabah? Sedangkan tim medis belum juga menemukan antidote dan dia sendiri belum melakukan apapun untuk menemukan pelakunya.

"Ehm — maaf, apa aku boleh duduk disini?" seorang gadis berseragam sekolah menginterupsi pikiran Changmin. Pria jangkung itu mendongak sekilas, lalu mempersilahkan gadis sekolah itu duduk. Changmin kembali dengan pikirannya, tampak cuek dengan gadis di sebelahnya yang tampak asik membaca buku. Sekilas Changmin melirik pada buku yang sedang dibaca oleh gadis itu.

Dalam buku itu terlihat gambar sebuah patung wanita yang menggunakan _Khiton_ (pakaian orang Yunani kuno) panjang berlapis _Aigis_ (jubah yang dihiasi dengan kepala Medusa). Pada kepala patung wanita itu terpasang helm perang. Tangannya membawa tombak dan perisai dengan _Gorgonion_ (kepala Gorgon) dibagian tengah. Disisian kaki sebelah kanan patung wanita itu terdapat patung ular berukuran kecil, sedangkan disisian kaki kirinya terdapat patung burung hantu yang juga berukuran kecil.

"Siapa dia?" celetuk Changmin tanpa sadar. Entah kenapa dia merasa tertarik melihat gambaran patung wanita tersebut.

Gadis itu menatap Changmin bingung. "Ma-maksud kakak?"

"Gambar patung itu," Changmin menunjuk gambar patung yang ada di buku gadis itu. "Siapa dia?"

"Dia?" gadis itu juga menunjuk gambar patung wanita itu. Changmin mengangguk. "Dia dewi Athena,"

"A-the-na?" Changmin cukup terkejut. Athena yang dia tahu saat ini adalah organisasi teroris berskala internasional yang diburu oleh semua negara, tapi bukan berarti dia tidak tahu dari mana nama organisasi itu diambil. Hanya saja, dia tidak tahu bagaimana penggambaran wujud sang dewi itu.

"Bisa kau jelaskan sedikit tentangnya?" pinta Changmin. Beruntung gadis itu adalah gadis baik yang mau menjelaskan kepadanya tanpa bertanya macam-macam.

Gadis itu menjelaskan secara singkat bahwa Athena adalah anak dari Zeus. Dia juga termasuk kedalam golongan 12 dewa Olympia. Dia tidak seperti dewi-dewi lain yang pada umumnya memiliki kekasih atau suami sehingga dia disebut _parthenos_ atau kata lainnya adalah perawan. Dia adalah seorang dewi perang, kebijaksanaan dan keadilan, juga seorang dewi kesenian.

"Tunggu," Changmin menyela saat gadis itu hendak melanjutkan penjelasannya. "Kau bilang Athena itu dewi perang, kesenian, dan kebijaksanaan dan keadilan?"

"Benar. Ada yang salah?"

Changmin menggeleng dan tersenyum manis padanya. "Terima kasih. Penjelasanmu sangat membantuku, adik manis," dan setelah itu Changmin bergegas pergi menuju markas.

.

.

.

Markas NSS (_National Security Service_) – South Korea.

"_You're back?_" Seunghyun menyeringai tipis saat Changmin baru saja tiba di markas NSS kala Seunghyun sedang memberikan arahan untuk kasus mereka saat ini.

Changmin balas menyeringai dengan seringai khas miliknya. Semua orang disana tahu jika Changmin mengeluarkan seringai seperti itu, maka bisa dipastikan bahwa pria jangkung yang terkenal dengan kejeniusannya itu menemukan sesuatu yang penting.

"_Yeah – I'm back!_" balas Changmin pada sapaan Seunghyun. "Tanpa tangan kosong tentunya," seringai belum lepas dari bibirnya.

"_Tell me what you got, _Shim," Seunghyun lantas mengambil tempat di salah satu kursi.

Changmin menyandarkan tubuh tingginya pada pinggiran meja, melipat kedua tangannya di dada. "Aku tahu siapa pelakunya," ucapnya dengan serius.

Suasana markas mendadak hening setelah mendengar penuturan Changmin. Benarkah yang dikatakan oleh pria bertubuh tinggi itu? Benarkah dia sudah menemukan pelaku kasus virus tanpa nama itu?

"Bisa kau jelaskan lebih rinci?" pinta Seunghyun.

Changmin segera meminta Dujun untuk menampilkan foto profil ketiga korban pada _big transparent screen_ yang tergantung ditengah-tengah markas. Setelah itu Changmin meminta agar tidak ada yang menyela penjelasannya nanti.

"Menteri kebudayaan berkaitan dengan bidang kesenian dan kebudayaan, Hakim agung berkaitan dengan bidang keadilan, dan Kepala Staf Gabungan Angkatan Bersenjata berhubungan dengan bidang pertahanan yang juga mengurusi tentang perang dan strateginya. Benar begitu?" semua orang yang ada disana membenarkan.

Changmin kembali melanjutkan, "Dan bila kita tarik hubungan dari ketiganya, kita bisa mengetahui si pelaku,"

"Changmin," Seunghyun menyela. "Bukankah aku menyuruhmu untuk tidak —"

"Ya, _hyung_. Aku tahu, tapi dengarkan dulu," Changmin menyela. "Hubungan yang aku maksud disini adalah hubungan tentang bidang profesi yang mereka pegang – bidang kesenian, keadilan, dan pertahanan. Itu yang kumaksud,"

"Lalu," Seunghyun masih tidak bisa menebak jalan pikiran si jenius ini. "siapa pelakunya?"

Changmin menatap serius semua orang yang ada disana. "Musuh yang kita buru sejak insiden penembakan presiden setahun yang lalu. Athena!" ucapnya dengan tegas dan penuh keyakinan.

"Bagaimana bisa?" Tanya salah seorang disana.

"Kalian tahu sendiri kalau kita seharian ini menyelidiki tentang ketiga korban dan kita tidak menemukan apapun yang menghubungkan ketiganya. Dan karena kita tidak menemukan titik hubung tersebut, kita terus mencari seolah pikiran kita ter-_setting_ kalau mereka memiliki hubungan yang belum kita ketahui. Nyatanya —" Changmin mengambil jeda sesaat.

"— si pelaku yang tidak lain adalah Athena memilih korban berdasarkan pekerjaan yang berkaitan Athena itu sendiri. Maksudku adalah Dewi Athena."

"Bukankah Athena adalah dewi perang, kebijaksanaan dan keadilan, juga seorang dewi kesenian? Sekarang kalian mengerti kenapa menteri kebudayaan, hakim agung, dan kepala staf gabungan angkatan bersenjata yang dipilih?"

"Kau yakin itu Athena?" Seunghyun angkat bicara.

"Kau menyangsikanku?" Changmin mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Seunghyun balas dengan mengangkat sebelah alisnya juga. Sedangkan anggota NSS lainnya, termasuk Dujun hanya bisa diam. Changmin menghela nafas. "Ya sudah kalau tidak percaya," ujar Changmin dengan enteng sambil mengendikkan bahu. Dia pun kemudian berlalu kembali ke ruangannya.

"Seunghyun _hyung_," Dujun buka suara. Seunghyun yang tampaknya tahu apa yang akan Dujun katakan memberikan isyarat agar pria itu diam.

"Aku bukannya tidak percaya, tapi kita tidak bisa langsung memutuskan bahwa Athena adalah pelakunya hanya dengan penjelasan Changmin. Kita harus punya bukti lain untuk menguatkan asumsi Changmin."

.

.

.

Vancouver, Canada.

"_Luhan, kau ada dimana sekarang?"_

Luhan tersenyum mendengar rengekan seseorang yang sedang menelponnya. Dia bisa menebak bahwa orang yang menelponnya saat ini tengah mengerucutkan bibirnya. _Well_ – akhir pekan seperti sekarang biasanya memang Luhan habiskan bersama orang diseberang sana, tapi kali ini tidak.

"Aku ada di Vancouver, Changmin _hyung_," Luhan memberitahu dan langsung mendapat pekikan _shock_ dari Changmin diseberang sana. _Yups_, Changmin-lah yang menelpon Luhan dan sekarang dia tengah mengomel tidak jelas, membuat Luhan harus menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya.

"_Luhan? Luhan? Kau mendengarku, kan?"_

"Aku mendengarmu, _hyung_," Luhan menjawab. "Lalu bagaimana? Apa kau sudah menemukan petunjuk tentang keberadaan Yunho _hyung_?" lanjut pemuda manis itu dengan menanyakan keberadaan Yunho.

Inilah yang memang membuat Changmin dan Luhan selalu menghabiskan akhir pekan bersama. Mereka selalu menyusun rencana untuk menemukan keberadaan Yunho yang menghilang sejak setahun yang lalu. Dan jika ada yang bertanya siapa Luhan? Dia adalah sepupu, sekaligus orang kepercayaan Yunho. Dia juga tahu bahwa Yunho adalah anggota NSS, sama seperti Changmin. Dialah yang saat ini meng-_handle_ segala urusan Jung Corp. yang sempat bangkrut mendadak selang sehari setelah insiden penembakan presiden setahun yang lalu. Beruntung ada Changmin yang membantunya mengembalikan Jung Corp. ke keadaan semula, meskipun harus merangkak dari nol lagi. Mereka hanya tidak ingin Jung Corp. hancur karena mereka tahu Jung Corp. adalah peninggalan kedua orang tua Yunho yang sudah meninggal. Mereka berjanji akan mengembalikan Jung Corp. kepada Yunho bila pria itu ditemukan dan kembali bersama mereka.

"_Hasilnya tetap nihil, Luhan. Tapi __—__"_ Changmin tampak ragu. Ada jeda lama disana dan Changmin tak kunjung bicara.

"Changmin _hyung_, ada apa?"

"They're back_. Athena _is back_, Luhan,"_ Pemuda berwajah manis itu seketika _shock_. Dia tentu tahu Athena karena Changmin yang memberitahunya, terkait dengan hilangnya Yunho.

"A-apa yang mereka lakukan kali ini, _hyung_?"

"_Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya ditelpon. Cepatlah kembali,"_

"Baiklah," Luhan mengerti karena Changmin tidak mau mengambil resiko jika pembicaraan mereka dicuri dengar oleh orang lain.

"_Oh ya, kau kesana dengan siapa? Tidak mungkin kau pergi sendiri, kan?"_ Changmin mengganti topik pembicaraan. Dari nada bicaranya, Luhan bisa tahu kalau Changmin sedang menggodanya.

"Dengan temanku, _hyung_," jawab Luhan singkat.

"_Oh, dengan pacarmu,"_ ucap Changmin dengan sengaja.

"KAU MENYEBALKAN, _HYUUUUNG_!" Luhan memekik. Changmin tertawa terpingkal diseberang sana. Luhan menggembungkan pipinya lucu. Dia kesal jika sifat usil sahabat sepupunya itu muncul. Dengan kesal akhirnya dia memutuskan sambungan.

.

.

.

"_I'm home,_" suara berat itu membangunkan Luhan yang tertidur di sofa. Seorang pria tampan, berperawakan tinggi, dan berambut blonde terang berjalan menghampiri Luhan yang terlihat masih mengantuk.

"Maaf, aku membuatmu terbangun." pria itu merengkuh tubuh mungil Luhan, dan mendaratkan kecupan dipelipisnya.

Luhan menggeleng lemah. "Kenapa kau lama sekali, Kris?" pemuda manis itu bertanya dengan suara parau khas orang baru bangun.

"Aku bertemu teman. Kami mengobrol sampai lupa waktu," Luhan mengerucutkan bibir mendengar jawaban kekasihnya.

"Tahu begitu aku tetap di Seoul. Menyebalkan!" Luhan mendorong tubuh Kris agar menjauh darinya. Dia kemudian beranjak menuju kamar, menunjukkan jika dirinya ngambek saat ini.

Kris tertawa kecil melihat tingkah kekasihnya, tetapi sejurus kemudian ekspresi wajahnya menjadi serius. Diambilnya ponsel miliknya untuk menghubungi seseorang.

"Berikan pada Junsu _hyung_," perintah Kris pada orang diseberang sana.

"_Ada apa, Kris?"_ Junsu menerima panggilannya.

"NSS sudah tahu kalau kita pelakunya," Kris memberitahu.

"_Bagus. Berarti tinggal menghitung waktu untuk Seoul menjadi endemik,"_

Kris menyeringai mendengar penuturan Junsu. "_Indeed!_"

.

.

.

Bersambung…..

* * *

Hello, yuu here.

Akhirnya aku bisa bikin sequel-nya Black Paradise, meskipun agak kaku waktu nulis karena cukup lama hiatus.

Untuk next chapter kemungkinan akan aku buat setelah aku selesai siding skripsi. Sekarang lagi nunggu revisi akhir naskah skripsi-nya sebelum sidang _. Mohon doanya biar sidang skripsiku lancar. Jadi, aku bisa cepet juga ngelanjutin cerita ini.

For the last, terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca fanfic ini.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks untuk _review_-nya: **chansoo127, oktavian, aprilyarahmadani, yunkissjae, chiryunjae, azahra88, moon, de, jaena, Guest, nabratz, Guest, dan silent readers**.

Terima kasih kalian sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membawa cerita ini.

Dan silahkan menikmati chapter selanjutnya.

Selamat membaca!

.

.

.

**BLACK PARADISE II**

**Author:**

yuunicorn

**Genre:**

Boys' love, Action, Sci-fi. Crime

**Rating:**

M

**Cast(s):**

Changmin. Yunho. Jaejoong. Yoochun. Junsu

Dujun. Kris. Luhan

Etc.

**Disclaimer:**

The casts belong to their own selves, except OC.

This story is inspired by Bloody Monday and The Amazing Spiderman, but the plot belongs to the author – yuunicorn

**Warning:**

No beta-read. No editing. Typo(s) everywhere

No Bash. No Flame

**A/N:**

Cerita ini adalah sequel dari fanfic Black Paradise. Jadi, bagi yang belum membacanya, tolong dibaca dulu. Jika tidak, jangan salahkan saya kalau kalian bingung.

.

.

.

August_, 2012. Dubrovnik – Croatia._

Dubrovnik Summer Festival

_Warna-warni cahaya kembang api terus terurai di atas langit malam Dubrovnik. Sementara warga Dubrovnik sendiri beramai-ramai menuju pelataran gereja _St. Blaise_ yang berada di jalan utama kota tua tersebut yang saat ini tampak menjadi _busy street_ sejak pagi hari. Mereka tentu tak ingin ketinggalan untuk menyaksikan pagelaran klasik semacam pegelaran teater, ballet, musik klasik, dan opera yang disajikan secara bergilir. Mereka yang sudah tiba di pelataran gereja segera mengambil tempat yang sudah tersedia disana, menunggu pagelaran yang akan dimulai._

"_Ayolah, satu pertunjukan saja," pemuda berwajah oriental itu merajuk kepada temannya yang saat ini tengah menariknya menjauh dari pelataran gereja _St. Blaise_. "Damian, please,"_

"_Kita kesini bukan untuk senang-senang, Jaejoong." Damian memperingatkan pemuda berwajah oriental yang dipanggilnya Jaejoong. Dia tetap berjalan sambil menarik Jaejoong yang tampak enggan untuk melewatkan festival musim panas malam ini._

"_Kau tidak asik, Damie," _

"_Biar saja," celetuk Damian, kemudian melanjutkan, "lagi pula kita ke kota untuk membeli ini." Damian menggoyang-goyang kotak berukuran sedang yang dibawanya._

"_Kau benar-benar tidak asik," Jaejoong mendengus, meskipun dia tetap mengikuti langkah Damian yang menuju mobil mereka yang terparkir di dekat sebuah toko roti._

"_Kita beli roti dulu. Bagaimana?" ajak Damian, sekalian membuat Jaejoong tidak lagi merajuk dengan mentraktirnya roti kesukaan pemuda berwajah oriental itu. _

"_Belikan untuk Yoochun juga," Jaejoong menimpali dan dibalas anggukan oleh Damian._

_Tak perlu berlama-lama berada di dalam toko roti, mereka segera pergi dari sana dan melajukan mobil menuju sebuah dermaga kecil. Seorang pemuda sudah menunggu mereka disana. Damian dan Jaejoong keluar dari dalam mobil untuk menghampiri pemuda yang tengah menunggu mereka._

"_Hei, Marcus," Damian melempar kunci mobil kepada pemuda itu._

"_Kalian lama sekali," ujar Marcus. Damian hanya menunjuk kearah Jaejoong sebagai alasan kenapa Marcus harus menunggu mereka cukup lama. "Kenapa? Dia merengek lagi ingin menonton pagelaran?" Marcus tertawa kecil, begitu juga Damian, membuat Jaejoong mendelik sebal kepada mereka._

"_Sudah, sana pergi," usir Jaejoong sambil lalu. Dia berjalan menuju _boat_ yang ada di tepi dermaga. "_C'mon_, Damie. Yoochun sudah menunggu kita,"_

"_Baiklah, kita pergi dulu. Katakan pada boss, kita akan menyelesaikannya secepat mungkin," Damian menepuk pundak Marcus sebelum pergi menuju boat yang akan membawa mereka menuju salah satu pulau – tempat dimana teman mereka bernama Yoochun sedang menunggu mereka._

_._

_._

_._

"_Biar kutebak, _hyung_ pasti merengek ingin nonton pagelaran, kan?" pemuda berpipi _chubby_ bertanya kepada Jaejoong._

"_Tepat sekali, Yoochun," Damian menyeletuk sambil membenahi letak kaca preparat yang sudah terpasang pada mikroskop._

_Jaejoong tidak berkata apapun, hanya menunjukkan raut wajah sebal saat membuka kotak yang tadi Damian bawa. Di dalamnya terdapat lima ekor tikus putih yang segera Jaejoong masukkan ke dalam kandang. _

"_Bagaimana perkembangan-nya?" Jaejoong bertanya saat dirinya memeriksa struktur sebuah organisme baru yang mereka kembangkan. Ada beberapa bagian dari struktur tersebut yang tidak bisa menyatu dengan bagian lainnya._

"_Aku sudah beberapa kali mengujinya pada tikus-tikus itu dan hasilnya tidak memuaskan. Hanya bagian permukaan kulit yang terkelupas, tidak ada pendarahan yang berarti," Yoochun menjelaskan._

"_Lalu _antidote_-nya?" Jaejoong kembali bertanya._

"_Aku sedang coba menyesuaikan dengan hasil uji yang terakhir kali Yoochun lakukan," Damian menjawab sambil meneteskan suatu serum ke dalam tabung reaksi berisikan sample darah, kemudian mencatat hasil reaksi serum tersebut terhadap sample darah yang ada. _

"Hyung_, tolong masukkan satu tikus ke dalam ruang kedap udara," Yoochun menyuruh Jaejoong, sedangkan dia sedang mengisi _spuit_ (alat suntik) dengan serum yang berbeda dari serum yang sedang Damian uji._

"_Oh, Yoochun," panggil Damian saat melihat Yoochun hendak membuka ruang kedap udara. "Biar aku saja," pintanya._

"_Eh?"_

"_Kau periksa _antidote_-nya," Damian memberi alasan._

"_Baiklah," Yoochun menyerahkan spuit yang dibawanya kepada Damian. "Hati-hati melakukannya," Yoochun memperingatkan karena mereka tahu bahwa sesuatu yang sedang mereka kembangkan adalah sesuatu yang berbahaya._

"_Kau tenang saja," Damian meyakinkan, kemudian masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut. Dan Yoochun memeriksa _antidote_ sesuai permintaan Damian._

_Sementara Yoochun memeriksa _antidote_ dan Jaejoong mengawasi Damian dari layar pemantau, Damian dengan hati-hati mengambil tikus putih yang ada pada kotak kaca yang ada di dalam ruang kedap udara tersebut. Dia perlahan menyuntikkan serum pada tikus tersebut, kemudian segera meletakkannya kembali ke dalam kotak dan menutupnya. _

_Damian beranjak meninggalkan ruangan tersebut, namun dia kembali berbalik saat teringat spuit yang dibawanya tadi masih tertinggal. Diambilnya _spuit_ tersebut, tapi celaka – ujung jarum _spuit_ tersebut tidak sengaja menggores permukaan kulitnya akibat ketidakhati-hatiannya. Damian terkejut, begitu pula Jaejoong yang melihatnya dari layar pemantau._

"_AKTIFKAN PROTEKSI!" Damian berteriak dari dalam ruangan. Dia segera menutup akses ke dalam ruangan agar kedua temannya terlindung. Yoochun yang tidak mengetahui awal kejadian hanya mengikuti perintah Damian._

"NO_! Damie!" Jaejoong berusaha menghentikan aktifasi perlindungan yang mulai membentuk perisai transparan yang menyelebungi ruang kedap suara. _

"Hyung_, hentikan!" Jaejoong berontak dalam kungkungan Yoochun. Dia tidak bisa membiarkan Damian terjebak begitu saja di dalam ruangan tersebut. _

"_Tidak, Chun. Kita harus menolongnya," Jaejoong menatap nanar layar pantau yang menunjukkan Damian tengah kesakitan akibat reaksi serum yang mengenai kulitnya._

_Dari layar Jaejoong dan Yoochun menyaksikan bagaimana kulit dan daging Damian yang tampak terkikis sedikit demi sedikit hingga memperlihatkan bagian tulang pemuda itu. Belum lagi, tikus putih yang menjadi kelinci percobaan mereka juga menunjukkan reaksi yang sama. Kedua pemuda asia itu benar-benar tercengang dengan pemandangan itu. Inikah hasil dari penelitian yang mereka kembangkan bertahun-tahun atas perintah organisasi yang menaungi mereka? Sebuah organisme pembunuh yang mereka namakan _virus X-Blood_, yang bahkan _antidote_-nya belum bisa mereka sempurnakan?_

"_Hancurkan tempat ini!" Jaejoong mendesis. Namun sebelum itu, dia memasukkan semua data ke dalam sebuah chip. Dia tidak menghiraukan Yoochun yang entah berbicara apa kepadanya. Dia hanya tidak ingin kehilangan lagi bila penelitian mereka tetap dilanjutkan._

"Hyung_?" Yoochun terdengar ragu saat memanggil Jaejoong._

"_Dengar, Chun." Jaejoong bersuara. "Kita memang orang jahat, tapi bukan berarti aku sampai hati mengorbankan temanku sendiri, meskipun ini untuk kelancaran misi organisasi. Kau mengerti?"_

"_Tapi bagaimana kita menjelaskannya kepada _boss_?"_

"_Aku yang akan mengurusnya nanti. Sekarang kau ambil semua rekaman pemantau, lalu kita hancurkan tempat ini,"_

_Mau tak mau Yoochun menuruti perintah Jaejoong. Mereka benar-benar menghancurkan sedemikian rupa tempat tersebut agar organisasi mereka tidak bisa menemukan secuilpun data tentang virus yang mereka ciptakan. Dan langkah terakhir yang mereka lakukan adalah meledakkan tempat tersebut._

.

.

.

April 2014, Hokkaido – Japan.

Yunho semakin mengeratkan pelukannya setelah mendengar kisah masa lalu pasangan hidupnya – Jaejoong. Beberapa saat yang lalu sang terkasih tiba-tiba saja mengatakan ingin menceritakan salah satu potongan masa lalunya yang kelam saat mereka menikmati waktu berdua – berendam air hangat di dalam _bathtub_. Yunho tidak bodoh untuk mengetahui maksud Jaejoong yang tiba-tiba menceritakan masa lalunya. Semua ini berkaitan dengan masalah yang terjadi di Korea saat ini.

_Well_, mereka tentu saja mengetahui setiap kejadian yang terjadi di tanah kelahiran mereka, meskipun mereka kini tak lagi berada disana. Tidak mudah bagi mereka untuk lepas begitu saja dari bayang-bayang masa lalu. Mereka – setidaknya secara tidak langsung – tetap memantau keadaan disana, untuk mengawasi pergeragakan Athena yang menurut informasi yang mereka dapat kini berpusat di Seoul untuk sementara waktu.

"Yun," Jaejoong mencari posisi yang lebih nyaman dalam pelukan Yunho yang berada dibelakangnya. Yunho membalas dengan sebuah gumaman. "Bisakah kita abaikan semua ini dan hidup normal?"

"Aku rasa kita terlalu lama berendam," Yunho tak menggubris pertanyaan kekasihnya. Dia segera keluar dari dalam bathtub setelah sedikit menjauhkan tubuh Jaejoong yang bersandar padanya.

"Kau mengelak," Jaejoong yang masih berada di dalam bathtub mendongak – menatap datar Yunho.

"Dan kau tahu jawabannya tanpa kuberi tahu," Yunho membalas dengan tatapan tak kalah datar sebelum akhirnya mengangkat tubuh Jaejoong keluar dari bathtub. "Kita bicarakan lagi nanti,"

.

.

.

Jaejoong meletakkan asal berkas dan foto tentang petinggi Korea Selatan yang tewas akibat virus tanpa nama diatas meja. Yunho yang duduk berhadapan dengannya – yang juga sedang mencari informasi – mengerutkan dahi melihat Jaejoong yang sekarang mengetuk-ngetukkan jemarinya diatas meja.

"Ada apa?" Yunho bertanya. Seketika ketukan jemari Jaejoong berhenti.

"Ini bukan _X-Blood_!" Jaejoong memberitahu.

"_Tell me what you got,_" Yunho langsung berucap tegas.

"Dalam rincian riwayat kematian korban ditulis bahwa korban tidak langsung meninggal setelah terinfeksi. Totol-totol merah di kulit adalah gejala awal sebelum akhirnya kulit mereka mengikis perlahan selama rentang waktu kurang lebih tujuh hari."

Yunho mengangguk paham dengan penjelasan kekasihnya, "Lalu?"

"Berbeda dengan _X-Blood_. Begitu kau terinfeksi, kau akan mati saat itu juga." Jaejoong menarik dalam nafas dalam-dalam, lalu menghembuskannya perlahan setelah bicara. Dia kembali teringat bagaimana Damian meninggal akibat virus tersebut.

Yunho segera berpindah duduk disamping Jaejoong. Direngkuhnya pria cantik itu ke dalam pelukannya. Yunho tahu bahwa Jaejoong-nya kembali teringat kematian sahabatnya yang bernama Damian.

"Kenapa?" Yunho bisa merasakan Jaejoong mencengkram erat bajunya. Diusap-usapnya dengan pelan punggung Jaejoong untuk meredakan emosi kekasihnya itu. "Kenapa mereka melakukan semua ini? Dan kenapa pula dulu aku menerima tugas itu? Menciptakan virus yang bahkan _antidote_-nya belum bisa aku temukan. Kenapa Yun-ah? Kenapa?"

Yunho tidak bicara apapun untuk menenangkan Jaejoong. Dia mengeratkan pelukannya dan memberikan kecupan-kecupan sayang pada puncak kepala sang terkasih.

"Tidak bisakah kita tidak usah ikut campur, Yun-ah? Biarkan saja NSS yang menyelesaikannya," Jaejoong meracau.

"Dan kau membiarkan semua orang disana bernasib sama seperti Damian?" celetuk Yunho. Jaejoong terkesiap.

"Yun-ah, aku —"

Yunho menangkup wajah Jaejoong dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Ditatapnya lamat-lamat kedua bola mata Jaejoong, "Jae-ah, anggap saja ini sebagai penebusan dosa. Selamatkan orang-orang itu dari Athena. Aku percaya kau bisa. Aku akan membantumu, sayangku." Yunho berucap tegas.

"A-aku tidak bisa."

"Kau bisa"

"Tidak, Yun-ah. Aku tidak bisa," Jaejoong menunduk. Dia ingin menangis saat ini juga mendengar perkataan Yunho yang meyakinkan dirinya bahwa dia bisa menolong ratusan orang disana, sedangkan dia sendiri merasa tidak mampu.

"Jae-ah?"

"Aku bahkan tidak bisa menyelamatkan satu nyawa, bagaimana mungkin aku bisa menyelamatkan orang-orang disana?"

"Kau yang terbaik," Yunho menyemangati. "Ajak Yoochun untuk membuat _antidote_-nya. Aku juga akan membantu,"

.

.

.

Vancouver, Canada.

Yoochun baru saja turun dari taxi yang berhenti di depan gerbang Pecinan (_Chinatown_). Dia langkahkan kakinya dengan santai memasuki daerah tersebut, meskipun tujuan sebenarnya dia ke tempat itu bukanlah untuk bersantai. Dia datang untuk menemui seseorang di salah satu restoran yang ada disana.

Pria chubby itu pun masuk ke dalam restoran yang menjadi tujuannya setelah puas berkeliling terlebih dahulu. Dia segera disambut hangat oleh salah seorang pelayan disana.

"Selamat datang, Tuan. Apakah Anda sudah memesan tempat?"

"Ky – maksudku Marcus. Aku datang untuk menemuinya," Yoochun memberitahu. Si pelayan yang mendengar nama yang Yoochun sebutkan langsung mengangguk paham dan mempersilahkan Yoochun untuk mengikutinya.

"Silahkan masuk. Tuan Marcus sudah menunggu Anda di dalam,"

Yoochun berterima kasih. Dia kemudian masuk ke dalam ruangan yang tampaknya sengaja dipesan oleh orang yang akan ditemuinya itu.

"_Welcome_, You Tian _ge_." Seketika sebuah suara menyambutnya. Seorang pemuda berwajah manis dan terkesan tengil tengah duduk santai disana.

Yoochun memutar bola matanya sebelum akhirnya mendudukkan dirinya di samping Marcus. "Bagaimana?" Yoochun langsung bertanya tanpa basa-basi.

"Santai, _ge_. Kau kan baru saja datang. Lebih baik kau makan atau minum dulu," Marcus menunjuk hidangan yang sudah dia persiapkan. Yoochun memilih untuk minum dan memakan beberapa kudapan kecil daripada makan makanan berat.

"Sekarang katakan, bagaimana hasilnya?" kembali Yoochun bertanya.

"Hanya ini yang aku dapat." Marcus menyerahkan sebuah kalung dengan bandul berbentuk kotak. Yoochun mengambil kalung tersebut, kemudian mengalungkan kelehernya.

"_It's okay. You really help me, dude,_" Yoochun berterima kasih. "Ngomong-ngomong – dengan siapa kau kesini? Tidak mungkin dengan Paman Cho, meskipun aku tahu setiap bulan Paman Cho akan datang memeriksa restoran ini."

"Kau jenius, _ge_!" Marcus ber-hiperbola. "Aku memang datang dengan seseorang dan itu tentu bukan ayahku – Tuan Cho itu. Tidak – itu mimpi buruk kalau aku datang dengan beliau,"

Yoochun tertawa meledek. "Paman Cho memang lebih mengerikan daripada boss Athena, bukan?"

"Kau meledekku?"

"Tidak. Aku memujimu," Yoochun tertawa lagi, "lalu kau datang dengan siapa?"

Marcus tak langsung menjawab. Dia mengambil ponselnya, kemudian menunjukkan sebuah foto kepada Yoochun. "Dengan mereka, _ge_!"

"Kris dan —" Yoochun menggantung ucapannya. Dia fokus pada sosok pemuda manis di samping mantan rekan satu tim-nya di Athena itu. Yoochun merasa pernah melihatnya. Dia coba mengingat, mengingat dan mengingat hingga satu nama didapatnya. "Lu – han?"

.

.

.

Bersambung.


End file.
